Fantasías de lord John Grey II
by aurembiaux
Summary: Continúan las fantasías de John Grey.


Bueno, quisiera saludar en primer lugar. Me llamo Aurembiaux y éste es mi tercer fanfic en . Las "Fantasías de lord John Grey" no son una serie estrictamente hablando, sino que se trata (como su nombre indica, vaya) de una serie de fantasías de John. No tienen relación entre sí; lo digo por si os extraña que algo que ha ocurrido en un fanfic no tenga continuación en el siguiente.

Mountain Dew Girl, thank you for your message. I have the same problem with your language: my English isn't good, so I apologize if I have errors.

Y ahora os dejo con este nuevo fanfic:

FANTASÍAS DE LORD JOHN GREY II

Aquella noche John Grey se había vestido con esmero; camisa limpia y medias de seda. Lucía su propia cabellera, sencillamente trenzada y humedecida con un tónico de limón y verbena. Después de una momentánea vacilación, se había puesto también el anillo de Héctor. La cena fue buena: un faisán que él mismo había cazado y una ensalada en deferencia a los extraños gustos de Fraser. Ya sentados frente al tablero de ajedrez, descartaron los temas de conversación más livianos para concentrarse en el juego.

-¿Tomaréis jerez?

Fraser asintió con la cabeza, absorto en la nueva posición.

-Sí, gracias.

Grey se levantó para cruzar el cuarto, dejando a Fraser junto al fuego. Al sacar la botella del armario sintió que un hilo de sudor le bajaba por las costillas. No era por el fuego que ardía al otro lado de la habitación, sino por puro nerviosismo.

Al regresar a la mesa movió el alfil de la reina sabiendo que era sólo un movimiento dilatorio. Aun así puso en peligro a la reina de Fraser, tal vez le obligara a sacrificar una torre.

Fraser se había atado el pelo hacia atrás con un fino cordón negro, formando un lazo. Bastaría un leve tirón para desatarlo. Grey se imaginó deslizando la mano bajo aquella mata densa y lustrosa para tocar la nuca suave y tibia. Tocar...

Cerró bruscamente la mano, imaginando la sensación.

-Vuestro turno, comandante.

La suave voz escocesa lo devolvió a la realidad. Tomó asiento observando el tablero con ojos ciegos. Tenía intensa conciencia de los movimientos del otro, de su presencia. Alrededor de Fraser el aire se agitaba; resultaba imposible no mirarlo. Para disimular levantó la copa de jerez y tomó un sorbo, casi sin degustar el líquido dorado.

Fraser permanecía quieto como una estatua, estudiando el tablero; el azul oscuro de sus ojos parecía vivo en su cara. El fuego se había consumido y las líneas de su cuerpo se recortaban en las sombras. La mano dorada y negra, iluminada por las brasas, descansaba en la mesa, inmóvil y exquisita como el peón capturado junto a ella.

Cuando John Grey alargó la mano hacia el alfil de su reina, la piedra azul de su anillo lanzó un destello.''¿ Hago bien, Héctor?'' se preguntó ''¿Está mal amar al hombre que bien pudo haberte matado?'' Tal vez era un modo para ambos de cicatrizar las heridas de Culloden.

Depositó el alfil con un golpecito seco y preciso. Su mano, sin detenerse, pareció moverse por voluntad propia y cruzó la breve distancia, como si supiera exactamente lo que deseaba, para posarse en la de Fraser con la palma vibrante y los dedos curvados en una suave imploración.

Durante un instante nada se movió en la habitación. Luego, repentinamente, Fraser se le echó encima y le besó. Le besó fuerte y apasionadamente, como quien lleva hambriento de amor una eternidad. John, sorprendido pero encantado, correspondió al beso con igual pasión.

De pronto Fraser ya no estaba entre sus brazos, sino pegado a la pared.

-¿E...estáis bien? – preguntó Grey. La cara de Fraser perdía color por momentos.

No... puedo- jadeó éste.

-Grey se le acercó con precaución.

-¿Es por... vuestra esposa?- preguntó.

-En parte- admitió Jamie.

-Yo también perdí en Culloden a la persona que más he amado nunca- dijo John-. Por eso sé lo que es estar solo. ¿No deseáis... amor? Yo puedo dároslo – alargó la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Jamie miró la mano que se le ofrecía. Claro que quería, claro que _necesitaba_ amor. Anhelaba coger esa mano y compartir su soledad, pero¿ le bastaría eso a Grey? ¿No querría algo más?

John Grey captó el problema de fondo.

-Me bastaría con abrazos- dijo en voz baja-. Y algunas caricias.

Jamie se sintió conmovido.

-No sería justo para vos. Además...¿ no necesitaríais... bueno...besos, por ejemplo?

-No si os causa problemas-replicó John, muy conformo con que estéis conmigo, que me dejéis quereros y no rechacéis el roce de mi mano. Nada más.

Jamie lo miró. Si las condiciones eran esas, se sentía dispuesto a probar. La tentación de sentirse amado era irresistible.

- De acuerdo –aceptó.

-¿En serio? – no se lo podía creer.

Jamie asintió.

-Incluso estaría dispuesto a ...intentar...

-¿Qué?

Fraser se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Puedo besaros?- preguntó con formalidad.

John sonrió ampliamente.

-Siempre que queráis-aseguró.

Jamie se acercó más a John. Estaba tan cerca que éste podía notar su aliento en la cara. Lentamente, el escocés acarició la nuca del otro hombre que, a su vez, delineó la línea de la oreja de Jamie.

Se besaron, esta vez con lentitud, saboreando y midiendo al otro.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó John.

-Mejor- asintió Jamie.

John no lo pudo evitar. Sabía que no era correspondido y que, probablemente, sus palabras incomodarían a Jamie, pero había deseado aquello demasiado tiempo como para contenerse. Hundió la cara en el hombro del otro hombre y le dijo:

-Te quiero.

Jamie lo miró parpadeando sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. Abrió la boca para articular algo que parecía a medias entre la protesta y la disculpa, pero las palabras que hubiera podido decir, las silenció John con un beso. Y él le correspondió.


End file.
